Maximillion Pegasus (Duel Links)
}} Maximillion Pegasus is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Maximillion Pegasus, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 13 of Duel World (DM), at which point his Character Unlock Missions become available. Prior to November 6, 2017, he was exclusive to the special event Welcome to Toon World, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. Pegasus also serves as the final boss of the special event Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom. White Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Maximillion Pegasus at the Gate. During the special event Welcome to Toon World, Star Chips are required instead. Description Biography When the player engages in the "Welcome to Toon World" event for the first time, they will be greeted by Pegasus. He introduces himself, before explaining that he's hosting a special event meant to parallel the Duelist Kingdom tournament (which he describes as the greatest tournament ever) as thanks to Kaiba creating an entire world dedicated to playing Duel Monsters. He then informs the player that they must collect Star Chips to earn the right to challenge him, and if they win, they will receive "unimaginable riches"; if they lose, he claims they will receive "UNIMAGINABLE AGONY". Pegasus then claims he's joking, and says he won't seal the player's soul into a card if they lose, before appending that statement with a "maybe." He concludes his dialogue by then addressing all Duelists, prompting them to set off for Toon World, become the champion, and earn their glory. Each time the player defeats Pegasus, Pegasus will congratulate the player for the excellent Duel and tells the player to come again when they have enough Star Chips. At this point, the player's earned Points from the Duel are then counted. However, if the player defeated Pegasus who had used a certain Deck (from Level 10 to 30) that he had not been defeated with yet, an additional dialogue will play after the Point calculation. In this scenario, he states since the player is so eager to win, he must prepare a Deck that will provide a worthy challenge to the player. (After this, the player receives a notification that Pegasus can now be challenged with his next higher-Level Deck.) When the player defeats Pegasus (who is using their Level 40 Deck) for the first time, Pegasus will express disbelief at his loss, even when he had the Millennium Eye to aid him. He falls silent for a moment, before commending the player on their outstanding skills and then preparing their prize. He adds that he also has many other prizes - too many to carry at once - and prompts the player to keep Dueling him to earn them all. After the player manages to achieve a minimum of 250000 Points in the "Welcome to Toon World" event, Pegasus will be incredulous at his loss - as the creator of Duel Monsters - to the player. He wonders if he's lost his touch, since it has apparently been years since his Dueling skills were tested. He concludes that this is the case, and so commits himself to "joining the fray" as a Duelist and competing. Pegasus then warns the player that he doubts they will stand a chance against his Millennium Eye, and claims that no Duelist can survive the unstoppable might of his "Relinquished". He welcomes the player to try, but hopes the player's moves won't bore him to sleep; he then concludes his dialogue in laughter. (After this, the player receives a notification that Maximillion Pegasus is now unlocked as a playable character.) After the player manages to achieve a minimum of 1500000 Points in the "Welcome to Toon World" event, Pegasus will contemplate the fact that strategies in Duel World are constantly evolving. He then admits that even though he's a game designer, he has seen new moves and tactics he's never dreamed of, with the player being on the leading edge; he also admits that it was amazing for him to Duel the player. He concludes his dialogue by awarding the player with his final prize for the event: a glossy "Toon Masked Sorcerer" card. If the player participated in the "Welcome to Toon World" event, then after the event ends, the next time the player enters Duel World (from exiting the Shop, from logging-in, from completing a Duel, etc.), they will encounter Pegasus. In a subsequent brief dialogue, Pegasus observes that the player is quite talented and that his own Deck never stood a chance. He then determines that he'll rethink his Deck, considering which cards to use next time, before telling the player to "stay tuned" and giving a brief laugh. (After this, the player receives a notification that Pegasus will no longer appear at the Gate.) Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Welcome to Toon World Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level 50 Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 (1) Skill: "It's a Toon World" (Maximillion Pegasus starts the Duel with "Toon World" on his field.) Level 40 (1) Skill: "It's a Toon World" (Maximillion Pegasus starts the Duel with "Toon World" on his field.) Level 20 (2) Skill: "Power of Dark" (Maximillion Pegasus starts the Duel with "Yami" on his field.) Level 40 (2) Skill: "Unholy Advent" (Once per Duel, before his normal draw, Maximillion Pegasus can create a "Relinquished" on his field from outside of his Deck.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Maximillion Pegasus reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Maximillion Pegasus, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi * When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Pegasus says "Yugi boy!" followed by "As long as I have the power of my Millennium Eye, you cannot beat me!" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "Impossible! Inconceivable! My powers were supposed to be unstoppable!" followed by "But your bond of friendship defeated my Millennium Eye!" ;Seto Kaiba * When starting a Duel with Seto Kaiba, Pegasus says "My dear Kaiba boy! Can you beat me in a Duel?" followed by "One little victory shouldn't be a problem for the Duel Monsters world champ!" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "Poor Kaiba boy. You've let everyone down." followed by "I will spare you the agony of carrying on in this world... by imprisoning your soul inside a card!" Card-specific ;Monsters * When Pegasus Summons "Relinquished", a cut-in frame of Pegasus briefly appears, and he announces "Here's my monster that's quite the looker!" followed by "Relinquished!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Relinquished" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Relinquished" being Summoned plays afterwards. ** When Pegasus activates that monster's effect, he announces "Relinquished's special ability activates!" followed by "Hypnotic Attraction!" * When Pegasus Summons "Bickuribox", a cut-in frame of Pegasus's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Special Summon Bickuribox!" * When Pegasus Summons "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", a cut-in frame of Pegasus's face briefly appears, and he announces "Here's a legendary monster in its most supreme form - and it's much more cuddly too!" followed by "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" ** Most of the time when Pegasus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack you with Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" followed by "White Lightning!" * When Pegasus Special Summons "Manga Ryu-Ran", a cut-in frame of Pegasus's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Special Summon Manga Ryu-Ran!" * When Pegasus Summons "Toon Dark Magician Girl", a cut-in frame of Pegasus's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Toon Dark Magician Girl!" ** Most of the time when Pegasus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack you with Toon Dark Magician Girl!" followed by "Dark Burning Attack!" * When Pegasus Summons "Toon Summoned Skull", a cut-in frame of Pegasus's face briefly appears, and he announces "Here's the protagonist of a dark new comic book I'm writing!" followed by "Toon Summoned Skull!" ** Most of the time when Pegasus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Toon Summoned Skull!" followed by "Lightning Strike!" * When Pegasus Summons "Toon Cannon Soldier", he announces "Make way for Toon Cannon Soldier!" * When Pegasus Summons "Toon Gemini Elf", he announces "Step right up, Toon Gemini Elf!" ** Most of the time when Pegasus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Toon Gemini Elf's attack will leave you in stitches!" followed by "Gemini Double Radiation!" * When Pegasus Summons "Toon Goblin Attack Force", he announces "Presenting Toon Goblin Attack Force!" * When Pegasus Summons "Toon Masked Sorcerer", he announces "I Summon Toon Masked Sorcerer!" * When Pegasus Summons "Toon Mermaid", he announces "I Special Summon Toon Mermaid!" ;Spells/Traps * When Pegasus activates "Dragon Capture Jar", he announces "My card is Dragon Capture Jar! All Dragon-type monsters are sealed inside this container." * When Pegasus activates "Mimicat", he announces "I activate Mimicat!" followed by "This card can transform into any one of your cards!" * When Pegasus activates "Mind Haxorz", he announces "I activate Mind Haxorz." * When Pegasus activates "Polymerization", he announces "The Spell Card, Polymerization!" * When Pegasus activates "Toon Defense", he announces "I activate Toon Defense!" * When Pegasus activates "Toon Table of Contents", he announces "This card should spice things up a bit!" followed by "I activate the Spell Card, Toon Table of Contents!" * When Pegasus activates "Toon Kingdom", he announces "Welcome to my land of mania and mayhem!" followed by "I activate Toon Kingdom!" * When Pegasus activates "Toon World", he announces "Do you like cartoons? Because I have an entire magical cartoon world just for you!" followed by "Toon World!" Trivia * Pegasus's victory quote against Kaiba is a reference to when he defeated Kaiba during Duelist Kingdom. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters